plus_ultrabnharpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivienne
"It's Vivienne, now. Just Vivienne." Vivienne Moreaux, formerly known as Dame du Miroir, is a retired pro hero and current teacher at UA High School. She is the mother of Maxine Moreaux, and the wife of Silver Shadow. Appearance Much like her daughter, Vivienne's skin is almost unnaturally pale. She has a soft face, with a strong chin, and plump lips. Her hair, which she used to keep up, now falls around her head in loose, well-managed curls. Slight lines around her mouth are the only real tell of her age. While unable to wear her gaudy hero outfit, she still keeps herself very fashionable. Her preferred outfit is a black suit vest with a tight, collared purple undershirt. It has a gold lined pocket that she keeps her watch in. A pair of suit pants matching the vest covers her legs, and she wears purple high heels. She keeps her makeup fairly reserved in style, but dramatic in color; black eyeliner and mascara, and deep purple lipstick. She walks with a perpetual limp, her tendons having been injured by the villain L3. Personality Vivienne is much like her husband, in that they both are emotionally distant and very reserved. They differ in that while Jeimi may be fine keeping his mouth shut and abstaining from issues, Vivienne will speak up, even to a fault. She has been known to be very bitingly sarcastic, condescending, and very much dominant in conversations. Her relationship with her daughter is strained at best. The two rarely speak, even less now that Vivienne spends her time teaching. She cares for Maxine and pushes her to succeed, wanting only the best for her. The two rarely see eye to eye, as she demands a much more hands-on approach to parenting than Maxine would like. Synopsis Internships Arc Vivienne took Gio on as an intern, leading him on patrols and passing on her martial arts knowledge in the style of Savate. She pressed him hard, and shaped him into a better fighter, namely by discouraging his flashy and easily-countered 'supermoves'. L3 & The Master Arc Vivienne was the first victim of L3's attacks. On patrol in the outskirts of the city, she became trapped in one of his mazes. After an altercation of which she was on the losing end of, she was permanently crippled and left in the streets, bloodied and beaten. She was rescued by Johnny Flagg. History As Dame du Miroir, Vivienne was one of the best heroes in the country of France, even ascending to the #7 Rank at her peak popularity level. On a business trip, however, she encountered Jeimi. The two fell in love, and not long after she forsook her popularity in France to live in Japan with her now-husband. After having her daughter, Maxine, she took hero work back up and became mostly involved with small-town patrol and light policework. Quirk and Abilities Force Reflection: Using her quirk, Vivienne is able to create circular mirrors on her palms, one meter in diameter. Anything that hits these mirrors will be reflected back in the opposite direction, with 100% of the impact being redirected. She can place them on surfaces as well, to use as springboards or even traps. Savate Mastery: Vivienne is a master practitioner in the art of Savate, a French style of martial arts. She was taught by her mother, and in turn has taught her daughter. Equipment RGB's Cane: Gifted to her shortly after her injury, she keeps the cane with her wherever she goes. Stats Category:Teachers Category:Pro Heroes